Picture
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Nessie faz anos e Seth quer ir levar ela a passear. Mas Nessie tem um teste muito importante no dia seguinte. Nessie aceitará o convite?


_**Picture**_

**PDV Seth**

Depois que Jacob Black ficou com a minha irmã Leah, eu comecei a namorar com Nessie Cullen.

Meu coração pertencia a ela desde o seu nascimento.

Hoje, dia 18 de Abril, Nessie faz anos, e eu quero levar minha namorada a passear pela floresta, mas ela amanhã tem teste de Biologia e diz que tem que ficar a estudar.

Agora estávamos no seu quarto, na pequena grande casa de campo de Bella.

-Nessie, meu amor… tens mesmo que estudar a tarde toda? - Perguntei olhando para a quantidade exagerada de números de páginas que ela estava apontando no seu caderno preto.

-Seth, eu amanhã tenho teste de Biologia. - Respondeu bufando e batendo com o lápis sobre o livro.

Não respondi. Não queria chateá-la no seu aniversário.

-Oi Seth. Tudo bem? Oi filhona! - Disse Edward sorrindo enquanto entrava no quarto.

-Oi! -Respondi. -Sim. Está tudo bem. - Finalizei mentindo.

-Oi papai! - Olha me pode ajudar com esse teste de Biologia? - Pediu Nessie.

-Posso sim. Mas hoje é o seu aniversário. Não deveria estar a estudar agora. Logo á noite, você pode estudar Nessie. - Respondeu Edward tocando na mão de sua filha.

Não era preciso ser bruxo. Renesmme tinha transmitido a Edward o que se passara á pouco momentos atrás e tal como eu, Edward queria que a filha estudasse menos tempo.

-Pai. Onde está a mãe? - Perguntou Renesmme.

-Sua mãe está caçando Nessie. - Respondeu. -Tem fome? - Perguntou.

-Não! - Respondeu Nessie olhando para mim.

Edward não disse mais nada e saiu do quarto deixando Renesmme e eu sozinhos.

Sentei-me na cama e fiz sinal para minha namorada vampira, vir sentar no meu colo.

Desta vez Nessie não bufou e veio para o meu colo.

Olhei seus olhos cor de chocolate e para os seus lábios vermelhados e beijei suavemente.

-Vem comigo. Por favor! Eu ajudo-te logo que voltarmos do nosso passeio.

Nessie não responde. Fez cara de má e depois olhando nos meus olhos muito seriamente disse:

-Seth. Ok.

Sorri ao mesmo tempo que Nessie.

Ela e Bella eram totalmente iguais. Pelo menos Nessie tem o mesmo feitio de quando Bella era humana.

Ainda me lembro de que quando senti minha impressão natural com Nessie, ter de pedir ao alfa, Jacob Black, permissão.

Minha cara morena corou com aquela lembrança.

-O que foi amor? - Perguntou Nessie investigando meu rosto.

-Nada. Estava só relembrando algumas coisas.

-Hum… Ok! Seth! A que horas vamos? - Perguntou-me num tom carinhoso.

Suas maçãs do rosto estavam coradas e seu coração batia a um ritmo maior.

-Depois do almoço. - Respondi sorrindo.

Nessie não disse nada. Limitou-se a olhar meus olhos esperando que a beija-se novamente e para mim seus desejos são ordens.

Beijei Nessie suavemente e depois ela se pôs de joelhos em cima de minhas pernas, fazendo força para me deitar. Vontade não me faltava, mas Nessie ainda era muito nova e frágil, por isso não podia deixar que ela ganha-se nessa batalha dolorosa.

Horas depois…

**PDV Renesmme**

Depois de regressar de uma pequena caça, voltei para minha casa, onde Seth me esperava.

Estava ansiosa pra sair com ele, mas Rosalie sempre me dissera para me fazer de difícil.

E fiz isso até meu pai ajudar Seth a sair comigo.

Sentia-me mais ou menos cansada devido á imensa correria.

Meu coração batia aceleradamente.

Quando abri minha porta do quarto, reparei que Seth tinha trocado de roupa e que estavam fazendo pequenas notas no meu caderno de Biologia.

-Oi meu amor! Voltei. - Disse enquanto me dirigia rapidamente para perto de Seth.

-Oi Nessie! - Respondeu se levantando da cadeira e abrindo os braços enormes para me abraçar.

Não disse mais nada. Abracei-me á sua cintura e o beijei com uma intensidade apaixonante.

Lentamente fui andando para trás, nos caminhando para a minha cama.

Se Seth não deixava eu me deitar por cima dele, então ele se deitaria por cima de mim.

Nisso eu tinha saído á teimosa da minha mãe e ao depravado do meu querido tio Emmett.

Quando chegamos perto da minha cama, fiz a maior força para trás que podia, mas Seth nem se moveu, então eu decidi fazer peso morto, mas também não resultou. Seus braços fortes abraçados á minha anca me impediam de qualquer tentativa bem sucedida.

Acabei por desistir e olhei nos olhos de meu namorado.

-Vamos? - Perguntei sorrindo. - Estou cheia de energia.

-Claro que sim meu amor! Já deu para perceber. - Respondeu enquanto sorria e brincava com meu cabelo.

Sem dizer-mos mais nada um ao outro fomos rapidamente para a floresta.

Caminha-mos sem parar até uma pequena clareira que tinha uma linda cascata de água.

-Chegámos! - Disse Seth parando e olhando em volta. Depois olhou para mim e me puxou pela mão.

-Isto é lindo! - Afirmei sorrindo.

-É só para si. É como sua beleza. - Disse Seth olhando nos meus olhos.

Senti meu rosto corar.

-Seth, obrigado. Obrigado por tudo. - Agradeci.

-De nada.

Nos senta-mos na relva a conversar.

De repente Seth parou e olhou muito seriamente para mim.

-Desculpa, mas tenho mesmo que fazer isto. - Disse olhando para mim.

Meu namorado me beijou apaixonadamente e se deitou por cima de mim. Meu coração começou a bater fortemente a um ritmo acelerado.

Comecei a deixar meus instintos a saírem para fora e minha mão deslizou pelas suas costas e num acto suave comecei a tirar a t-shirt de Seth.

Meu namorado rapidamente se afastou de mim.

Não disse nada. Simplesmente procurava uma resposta no seu rosto.

-Meu amor tens que deixar de ser tão marota. Assim eu não aguento.

-Me desculpa! - Pedi.

Seth não respondeu e voltou a aproximar-se de mim.

Me beijou enquanto nos tirava uma foto.

Depois se levantou rapidamente e tirou um objecto de dentro da mala que Seth tinha trazido consigo.

Não me dei ao trabalho de ver o que era.

Poucos segundos depois Seth estava de novo do meu lado.

-Parabéns! - Disse meu amor sorrindo para mim e me dando uma moldura virada para baixo.

Beijei Seth suavemente e voltei a moldura ao contrário.

No outro lado estava a foto que Seth tinha tirado á pouco.

Uma vampira e um lobo se beijando apaixonadamente.

Sorri e abracei meu namorado.

-Obrigado lobinho! - Respondi lhe beijando.

Fim….

Oie pessoal! Desculpem a demora dos meus post's mas tem sido difícil escrever ultimamente.

Aqui está mais uma short bem quentinha sobre Seth e Nessie.

Pode também dar um final mais emocionante se preferirem. Aceito qualquer sugestão.

E meto o nome depois na short-fic.

Espero que gostem.

Podem deixar uma Revews criticando, dizendo o que acharam dessa short, me dizendo o que gostaram e não gostaram.

Um beijo para todos os que acompanham minhas fic's.

Vos adoro muito mesmo!!!


End file.
